Sasuke Uchiwa
Sasuke Uchiwa (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) est un personnage principal dans la série. Il a été initialement présenté comme un protagoniste, un membre de Konoha appartenant a l'équipe Kakashi. Comme la série progressait, il devint un antagoniste, aboutissant à sa liaison avec l'Akatsuki, devenant l'un des personnages les plus dynamiques de la série. Sasuke est également l'un des membres survivants du clan Uchiwa , avec Madara Uchiwa. Profil thumb|left|Sasuke bébé Sasuke est le fils cadet de Fugaku Uchiwa et son épouse Mikoto et nommé d'après le Sasuke Sarutobi, le père d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sasuke a grandi dans l'ombre de son frère aîné, Itachi Uchiwa. Itachi était un prodige reconnu qui a été consulté par le clan Uchiha comme un génie, et dont le travail serait de renforcer les liens entre le village et le clan.Le père de Sasuke en particulier, ont un intérêt actif pour Itachi. Itachi, d'autre part, a été plutôt ambivalente et pleine de courants sous-jacents contradictoires, curieusement, en reconnaissant Sasuke par s'intéresser à ses progrès comme un ninja quand même leur père n'a pas, mais les dépenses du temps de qualité avec peu de Sasuke. Même après Sasuke inscrits dans l'Académie Ninja, il était encore incapable d'échapper à l'ombre Itachi. Malgré toujours marquer à la partie supérieure de chaque classe, Sasuke n'a pas bénéficié d'aucune reconnaissance de son père, qui a défini la réussite de Sasuke seulement en termes de son frère aîné. thumb|left|Sasuke étant enfantLes relations Itachi avec son père s'est encore détériorée après Itachi a été interrogé par les autres membres du clan Uchiha sur le suicide apparent de son meilleur ami, Shisui Shisui . Comme le comportement est devenu de plus en plus bizarre Itachi, le père de Sasuke commencé à passer plus de temps avec Sasuke, et a commencé à lui enseigner Katon - Boule de feu suprême, un jutsu de famille commun considéré comme un signe de la venue de l'âge dans le clan Uchiha. Lorsque Sasuke d'abord essayé d'effectuer les jutsu, il ne lui restait une petite flamme sortir et après cela, un peu de fumée. Son père dit que Itachi a été capable de le faire à sa première tentative à l'âge de Sasuke, qui l'a déçu. Plus tard, avec une semaine de formation, Sasuke (moins de 7 ans à l'époque) effectué le jutsu en face de son père, lui-même la preuve d'un génie aussi bien dans son propre droit et, enfin, recevoir la reconnaissance de son père. Le père de Sasuke lui a dit qu'il pouvait désormais porter fièrement l'emblème de la clan sur le dos. Suite à cela, Sasuke a également reçu un sévère avertissement de ne pas suivre dans les traces de Itachi plus loin, le surprendre comme avant, il a été dit d'être comme lui et son père montrant qu'il était fier de Sasuke pour la première fois de la même manière qu'il a utilisé d'avec Itachi. Peu de temps après, Itachi a tuer chaque membre du clan Uchiwa, n'épargnant que Sasuke, disant qu'il n'était même pas tuer une valeur. En outre, Itachi lui dit: «''Vous avez toujours voulu me surpasser. C'est pourquoi je vais vous laisser vivre ... si vous voulez me tuer, puis me haïr, me mépriser ... et par tous les moyens fuir, s'accrochent à votre misérable vie.'' "Itachi a également révélé à Sasuke où le lieu de secret des rencontre des Uchiwaétait caché, et a suggéré que Sasuke y aller pour apprendre ce que la véritable histoire et le but du Sharingan. Il lui a dit que pour éveiller son Mangekyô Sharingan devait tuer la personne qu'il avec qui il était le plus proche, et que quand ils aurait les même yeux, il allait se battre. Sasuke a pensé qu'il s'était évanoui après cela, mais plus tard, se souvint qu'il avait réussi à se remettre debout, éveiller son Sharingan, partent verre Itachi. En arrivant à lui, il a vue son frère verser une larme. Il a ensuite procédé à neutraliser Sasuke, qui se réveilla à l'hôpital ne se souvenant que ce qui Itachi lui voulait. Personnalité Quand il était enfant, Sasuke était un garçon très gentil, affectueux envers ses parents et son frère, et respectueux envers son clan ainsi que ses professeurs. Il était même très fier d'être le frère d'Itachi et le fils de Fugaku. Son rêve initial était de rejoindre le Département de Police de Konoha plus tard, comme son père. Pour cette raison, il a grandement recherchée père l'approbation de son et de la reconnaissance de ses capacités. Après Itachi massacra le clan, l'innocence de Sasuke a été endommagé, ses idéaux et sa personnalité a changé considérablement, devient froid, solitaire, cruel, cynique, un peu arrogant, et avec les huit prochaines années de sa vie consacrée à tuer Itachi. Lorsque la première fois , avec l'équipe Kakashi, Sasuke affiché une grande indifférence à ses coéquipiers. Sentiment de supériorité à tous, y compris son maître, Sasuke n'était pas disposé à coopérer avec Naruto Uzumaki ou Sakura Haruno , car il estimait qu'ils lui fournir aucune aide à tuer Itachi. Cependant les heures supplémentaires, car il a passé plus de temps avec son équipe, Sasuke a commencé à perdre une partie de sa colère, agir plus sur son équipe de sa vengeance. Pour l'aider à repousser dans son désir de puissance, Orochimaru a donner a Sasuke le sceau maudit du ciel pendant l'Examens de sélection des Chûnin afin de lui donner un avant-goût du pouvoir. Bien que Kakashi a scellée le sceau, ainsi que de lui a enseigner le Chidori dans l'espoir de s'écarter de la voie de la vengeance et protéger ses amis. Selon Kakashi, Sasuke a la fois un et de l'infériorité complexe de supériorité, comme il n'est pas disposé à reconnaître quand quelqu'un est plus fort que lui, mais quand il obsède croit que quelqu'un est plus fort que lui. Par exemple, il a été complaisant avec sa rivalité avec Naruto, quand il croyait qu'il était plus fort, mais remarque une croissance rapide de Naruto, présenté dans sa victoire sur Sunagakure s ' Jinchuriki , Gaara , qui avait déjà battu Sasuke, et sa rapide défaite par Itachi sur son retour à Konoha, Sasuke a conduit à croire que sa progression dans Konoha a été beaucoup trop lente, ce qui conduit à sa défection à Otogakure à rechercher le pouvoir d'Orochimaru. Après la défection du village, Sasuke gauche avec les Quatre Sound et s'est rendu à la Land of Sound , avant de perdre tout le son de quatre à la recherche de l'équipe de Sasuke et Naruto face seul à la vallée de la fin , où Naruto a tenté de le sauver de la son chemin de la vengeance. Sasuke, à son tour l'intention de tuer Naruto, son ami le plus proche, pour éveiller ses Mangekyō Sharingan , mais sa victoire, il a choisi contre lui, au lieu promettant de battre Itachi son propre chemin. Dans la partie II, la personnalité de Sasuke revient à peu près le même que lors de sa première rencontre avec l'équipe 7, bien que sa vengeance contre Itachi l'emporte par-dessus tout, y compris sa propre vie. Il a également affirmé avoir coupé tout lien avec sa vie à Konoha, croyant qu'ils étaient la cause de sa faiblesse, allant jusqu'à tenter de tuer Naruto, qu'il avait épargné dans leur combat précédent, pour prouver combien il était détaché. Malgré cela, Sasuke semblait pas disposé à tuer inutilement dans sa quête de vengeance, 4 et plus tard quand luttant contre les Huit-à-queue géant Ox 's Jinchuriki Killer Bee , Sasuke se souvint de l'équipe Kakashi après avoir assisté à sa propre équipe Taka chacun se sacrifier pour l'aider . Malgré réclamant plus tôt qu'il ne se souciait pas s'il devait sacrifier son corps à Orochimaru tant qu'il a purgé sa quête de vengeance, quand Sasuke a estimé qu'il était devenu plus fort que Orochimaru, il a décidé que, pour se livrer à une personne plus faible que lui-même était insultant à l'Uchiha. Il a procédé à la bataille et à absorber la conscience Orochimaru lorsque celui-ci tenta de voler son corps. Ce n'est qu'un exemple de l'immense loyauté de Sasuke à son clan à l'obsession, il est resté porter son symbole sur le dos avec fierté, alors qu'il refusait de porter tous les autres symboles tels que le front d'un protecteur. Il a également vu personne à l'extérieur du clan brandissant le Sharingan comme une insulte, que l'œil est un symbole de Uchiha clan pouvoirs de l', tandis que Itachi et Madara félicité de la maîtrise Kakashi plus doués Sharingan par Obito , Sasuke exprimé leur ressentiment à l'extérieur, même le posséder , et que Kakashi devraient être reconnaissants à l'Uchiha pour le pouvoir. Sasuke a montré écœurer encore davantage lorsque Danzo avait dix Sharingan dans ses bras, et un onzième de son œil droit. Après son combat contre Itachi, qui a entraîné la mort de Itachi, la révélation qu'il avait été ordonnée par le Aînés Konoha pour tuer le clan Uchiha couplé avec le fait que Itachi vraiment aimé, Sasuke juré de détruire Konoha pour le dernier enfant de sacrifier Itachi et le clan Uchiha pour leur propre bonheur. Bien qu'au premier abord tenant toujours sur la notion de l'amitié et d'épargner les innocents, que le temps passait sur ce nouveau chemin de la vengeance, Sasuke a augmenté beaucoup plus cruelle et plus impitoyable, tuant tous ceux qui se tenait à sa façon, en sacrifiant sa propre équipe pour accomplir sa objectifs et tenté de tuer son ex-coéquipiers et des enseignants, connaît ni honte, de culpabilité ou des remords pour ses actions. Il a également montré une grande rage chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionne Itachi dans un sens négatif, le broyage Danzo avec son Susanoo pour dire du mal de son frère. Après Danzo tuer, Sasuke ressenti une joie de vivre qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, et voit même le meurtre de membres de Konoha en tant que haute, qui l'amènent à le vœu de tuer tout le monde dans le village pour enfin séparer les connexion du clan Uchiha au village, et ce faisant, purifier clan le nom de l'. A ce stade, il est probable que la haine de Sasuke et la soif de vengeance a franchi le point de rachat, ce qui Sakura et Kakashi complètement perdre tout espoir en lui. Même Karin, en dépit d'être obsédé par lui, a renoncé à être avec lui. La seule personne encore avoir une certaine confiance en lui, c'est Naruto. Sasuke, en réponse, a abandonné son refus de transplantation yeux Itachi en lui-même, dans l'espoir de détruire tout ce que Naruto est pour sa pleine puissance, Naruto haïr plus que tout pour avoir refusé de renoncer à lui. En outre, pour toute sa vie, en dépit d'être populaire avec les femmes en raison d'être beau et cool, Sasuke a montré absolument aucun intérêt dans aucune de ces femmes, ou de leurs progrès, en raison de son haleine envie de tout pour se venger et de puissance. Ces filles sont Sakura Haruno , Ino Yamanaka et plus tard Karin . Même si enfantin Crush's Sakura se tourna vers une affection sincère, Sasuke n'a toujours pas retourner les sentiments, bien avant qu'il ne quitte le village, il a donné un véritable Sakura vous remercie. Son désintérêt pour ces femmes peuvent se tourner vers l'antipathie et insensible impitoyable, exprimées au cours de son combat avec Danzo, où il n'hésite pas percé Karin juste pour tuer Danzo, et pendant sa lutte avec l'équipe de Kakashi, où il a tenté de tuer Sakura deux fois. Apparence thumb|Sasuke dans la partie 1Sasuke a hérissé les cheveux noirs avec une teinte bleue, qui s'allonge à mesure que l'histoire progresse, et les yeux d'onyx. Il a la peau plus claire que son frère aîné, Itachi, avait. Comme beaucoup d'autres membres de son clan, ses cheveux se bloque sur les deux côtés de son visage à peu près cadre de ses joues. Un thème récurrent dans son apparence Sasuke est qu'il est considéré comme très beau par presque toutes les filles près de son âge. Au début de la partie I, de vêtements de Sasuke se composait d'un bleu, chemise à manches courtes avec un col haut et la crête Uchiha sur le dos, et chauffe-bras blanc avec un short blanc. Dans la dernière étape de la Examens chunin, il portait un, un assemblage de morceaux version noire de cette tenue avec beaucoup de petits bras de ceintures qui ornent son bras gauche et des bandes similaires autour des deux jambes, mais finalement est retourné à ses vêtements d'origine, en raison de la créateurs de la difficulté à dessiner la version en noir sur une base régulière. Comme l'histoire progresse, le symbole est devenu Uchiha plus en plus petits. Dans l'ensemble, Sasuke a une ressemblance frappante avec Izuna Uchiwa . Initialement, Sasuke portait une courte bleu vêtu bandeau avec le symbole de Konoha sur la plaque métallique. Après avoir subi une deuxième défaite d'Itachi, Sasuke cessé de le porter pendant un certain temps. Il l'avait remise pendant la deuxième moitié de la bataille avec Naruto à la Vallée de la fin , que de le laisser déposer à la fin. Après cela, Sasuke n'a pas porté un bandeau à nouveau. Dans la partie II, Sasuke a augmenté sensiblement plus grand au cours des deux ans et demi et plus musclé. Il a d'abord été vêtu d'une chemise blanche à manches longues qui a été ouverte au niveau du torse, avec une version plus petite de la crête Uchiha sur son col. Il portait un pantalon noir avec un chiffon bleu suspendu à mi-hauteur de son estomac sur les genoux. Il portait également une ceinture de corde violette autour de sa taille, liés par un arc, dans lequel il exerce son épée. Après avoir combattu Deidara, il est passé à une chemise gris foncé sans manches. Son protège-bras ont également été supprimés, et il a commencé à porter des bandages sur les poignets, sous lequel il portait des bracelets avec des joints spéciaux où il shurikens magasins. Il a également porté un manteau avec cela. Après avoir rencontré et battu Itachi, il est revenu à une chemise grise à manches courtes à col montant similaire en apparence à la chemise bleue qu'il portait souvent dans la Partie I, avec une fermeture éclair habituellement à la mi-poitrine. Il porte également des chauffe-poignet bleu. Il a brièvement porté un manteau Akatsuki avec ce. Un autre trait remarquable est que, avec ce nouvel équipement, Sasuke a commencé en laissant pendre ses cheveux sur son front. La crête Uchiha sur le dos de son costume est revenue à sa taille d'origine depuis son combat contre Itachi. Partie 1 thumb|147px|Sasuke dans la partie 1Lors de la formation de l' équipe 7, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke ont été contraints de se mêler. Sasuke a essayé d'éviter tous les deux, mais il a gardé aspirés dans avances romantiques Sakura et Naruto tente lors d'une compétition. En conséquence, Kakashi leur a donné un test de Bell, les trois d'entre eux étant chargé de prendre les deux cloches qu'il gardait sur sa personne. Sasuke a essayé de prendre une cloche par lui-même, ignorant Sakura et Naruto, et avait plus de succès que ce soit. Il était toujours sans succès, cependant, et a été contraint de se regrouper avec son équipe. Ensemble, ils ont réalisé que le véritable objectif du test était d'apprendre à placer le travail d'équipe au-dessus de l'achèvement d'une seule main de la mission, et, ce faisant, ont été autorisés à passer. Pays des Vagues Sasuke la première mission majeure escortait le bâtisseur de ponts, Tazuna, à son domicile dans la misère Land of Waves. Peu de temps après son départ, Sasuke a montré une habileté exceptionnelle quand on est attaqué par les Frères Demon, même railleries Naruto pour avoir été choqué et inutile au cours de cette rencontre. Lorsque plus tard ils avaient un exercice de grimpe d'arbres pour améliorer le contrôle chakra, il a réussi à rester en tête de Naruto pour un bon bout de temps, mais, comme Naruto a commencé à rattraper leur retard, ils ont commencé à pousser les uns les autres limites. Son amélioration des compétences, Sasuke était presque capable de rivaliser avec Haku, qui était extrêmement dangereux en raison de son extrême rapidité et dextérité. C'est au cours de cette bataille que Sasuke réveillé l'héritage de son clan, le Sharingan, et même abnégation se mettre dans la voie d'attaque Haku sur Naruto pour le protéger. Bien qu'il ait affirmé que son corps avait déplacé sur ses propres, ses actions ont montré qu'il était prêt à se mettre en danger de mort pour l'amour de Naruto. Bien qu'il semble que Sasuke était mort dans le processus, il a été révélé plus tard qu'il a été simplement mis dans un état de mort temporaire. Examens de sélection des Chûnin Avant la Examens chunin commencé, Sasuke se sont battus Rock Lee , qui a facilement vaincu la puissance de son Sharingan à travers une étonnante démonstration de vitesse et de taijutsu prouesses, car si l'utilisateur ne peut pas conserver physiquement avec la cible, le Sharingan est inutile. Toutefois, avant le coup de grâce pourrait être accordée, Might Guy interrompu le match et a puni son élève bien-aimé pour l'aide d'un jutsu interdit dans un combat normal. Dans la première partie de l'examen, Sasuke s'est rendu compte que, pour réussir à l'examen écrit, il est nécessaire de tricher sans se faire prendre, que les tests de l'examen écrit ninja collecte d'informations de la capacité d'un. Sasuke a été observé avec le Sharingan pour copier le mouvement d'un étudiant en face de lui, effectivement copier les réponses. Dans le second test de l'examen chunin dans la Forêt de la Mort , Sasuke a été attaqué par Orochimaru. Reconnaissant qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille pour Orochimaru, Sasuke a essayé de se rendre. Cependant, Naruto l'arrêta, en attaquant Orochimaru indépendamment de la nette différence dans la force, et les sarcasmes Sasuke comme il avait déjà raillé Naruto. Cette Sasuke pousse à l'action, lui donner la volonté de vaincre Orochimaru. Impressionné, Orochimaru mis son sceau maudit sur le cou de Sasuke pendant la bataille comme une récompense, ce qui provoque tant de douleur Sasuke qu'il est tombé inconscient. Comme le sceau à l'écoute de son corps, il faisait des cauchemars, et, quand il s'est réveillé, a été immergé dans son pouvoir. Il a immédiatement sauvé de l'attaque Sakura Genin Sound , sans effort les vaincre et va jusqu'à briser Zaku bras. Reconnaissant que le sceau maudit lui avait apparemment corrompu, Sakura l'embrassa et a plaidé pour lui de s'arrêter. Il a cédé, et le sceau reculé. Sasuke a été surpris par sa soudaine propre force. Dans la partie II, Sasuke se révèle avoir sauvé Karin d'un ours au cours de la deuxième phase, mais il l'a laissé seul car il n'a pas besoin de son défilement. Sasuke match dans la ronde préliminaire a été contre Yoroi Akado . Avant le combat a commencé, Kakashi Sasuke a averti que, si son sceau maudit sorti de contrôle, ce qui se passerait si il a utilisé toute chakra , il devrait être retiré de la compétition. Le match a commencé avec Yoroi absorber ce chakra peu Sasuke avait laissé entre ses mains, et avec Sasuke être en douleur constante de son sceau maudit. Ayant une seule option, et se souvenant de sa rencontre précédente avec Rock Lee, Sasuke a utilisé le Combo Lion . Yoroi a été frappé, et Sasuke avancé à la ronde suivante. Après sa victoire, Kakashi Sasuke pris loin de sceller le sceau maudit, mais fait un point pour lui dire que le joint ne restent actifs aussi longtemps que Sasuke elle le voulait. Pas convaincu que ses paroles seraient dissuader Sasuke de voir le sceau maudit, et Orochimaru, comme une source d'énergie, Kakashi a utilisé le mois précédant la phase finale de lui enseigner le Chidori . Dans le même temps, sachant Sasuke serait face à Gaara , il a contribué à Sasuke pour émuler certains de vitesse Lee. Après avoir montré jusqu'à la fin de son match contre Gaara, Sasuke démontré les fruits de sa formation, parvenant même à briser les défenses de Gaara et le blesser. Avant le match pourrait terminer, cependant, il a été interrompu par le début de l'attaque sur Konoha Orochimaru. Invasion de Konoha Avec le début de l'invasion, Gaara a fui le village avec ses frères et sœurs, et Sasuke a été envoyé après eux par Genma . Sasuke les a poursuivis et, après les batailles de courte avec Kankuro et Temari , Sasuke rattrapé et a combattu Gaara. Sasuke utilisé Chidori, une fois de plus la gestion de blesser Gaara, qui maintenant avait commencé à se transformer dans sa forme demi Shukaku . La forme, en revanche, a permis de rapidement récupérer Gaara de l'attaque, mettant Sasuke sur la défensive depuis qu'il n'avait plus les réserves chakra d'utiliser à nouveau Chidori. Avec la volonté de le tuer Gaara de plus en plus fort, Sasuke avait pas d'autre choix que de puiser dans le sceau maudit afin d'utiliser un autre Chidori. Toutefois, cela n'a eu aucun effet contre Gaara, Sasuke et a été laissé épuisés. Incapable de bouger, Sasuke a été sauvé par l'arrivée rapide de Sakura et Naruto. Sasuke regardait le combat de Naruto avec Gaara se dérouler, devenir jaloux de Naruto une fois qu'il a remporté la victoire. Recherche de Tsunade Après l'invasion ratée, Sasuke est allé voir Kakashi, mais quand il est arrivé à la maison de son maître, il a trouvé Kakashi dans le coma. Bien que personne dans la pièce était prêt à dire Sasuke de ce qui s'était passé, Aoba Yamashiro arriva bientôt et laisse échapper que Itachi était revenu au village à la recherche de Naruto. Déterminé à trouver Itachi et pour sauver Naruto (par ordre de priorité), Sasuke hâte se sont précipités dehors, suivi de son coéquipier en bas, et a constaté que Itachi était déjà là. Malgré tous ses efforts, y compris l'utilisation de Chidori, aucun de ses attaques ont été en mesure de frapper Itachi. Itachi Sasuke tourmenté physiquement et mentalement, le dénigrement d'être encore trop faible, éventuellement en laissant Sasuke avec une fracture du poignet et de l'esprit. Sasuke est ensuite tombé dans le coma comme même état que Kakashi, emprisonné dans Itachi "Realm Nightmare" . Guy a semblé prendre Sasuke retour à Konoha, cependant, il n'était pas jusqu'à ce que Tsunade retour à Konoha qu'il récupérés. Pays du Thé Dans l'anime, après la récupération de Sasuke Itachi Tsukuyomi , l'équipe 7 a été chargé d'une mission dans le Land de thé sans Kakashi. Pendant la mission, ils ont rencontré Idate Morino , le client, ils doivent protéger durant sa course dans le Land de thé. Vers la fin de la course, ils ont également rencontré Aoi Rokushō , qui les avaient attaqués. Chidori de Sasuke était inefficace avec Aoi épée de foudre ; si elle fait une fissure. En voyant Naruto utilise le Rasengan , non seulement était-ce la première fois qu'il la voyait, mais le Rasengan prouvé assez forte pour détruire l'épée Aoi et de le vaincre. A la fin, l'Idate a remporté la course et l'équipe 7 a quitté le Land de thé, Sasuke résultant de retour à l'hôpital pour ses blessures pendant le combat avec Aoi. Contrairement à d'autres arcs de remplissage, cet arc effectivement affecté l'histoire, car elle donne une raison de plus pour Sasuke d'être irrité que Naruto devient plus forte. les mots Aoi sur Sasuke étant le membre le plus faible du clan Uchiha a également agi comme un catalyseur pour le désir Sasuke pour le pouvoir. Mission de récupération de Sasuke Angry que Itachi était encore beaucoup plus fort que lui, et envieux du fait que Naruto s'était plus fort dans un si court laps de temps, Sasuke Naruto contesté à un combat. Bien qu'ils ont été arrêtés par Kakashi, leur bref échange a été assez pour montrer que c'est Sasuke Rasengan Naruto a été plus préjudiciable que son Chidori. Kakashi lui conférences sur l'utilisation de Chidori sur ses propres amis, mais, avant cela pourrait complètement sombrer dans, Sasuke a été confronté à Orochimaru's Sound quatre , chacun d'entre eux avaient leur propre sceau maudit. Surpris par leurs capacités, qu'ils prétendaient avoir reçu de Orochimaru, Sasuke a été laissé à leur offre de l'accompagner dans Orochimaru afin qu'il puisse devenir plus fort. Pour gagner le pouvoir dont il avait désespérément voulu, Sasuke a décidé de prendre Orochimaru sur son offre, tournant le dos à Konoha dans le processus. Comme il s'est faufilé hors du village, Sakura l'ai trouvé, et a très vite compris l'ampleur de ce qu'il allait faire. Desperate ne pas perdre de Sasuke, Sakura rien fait et tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser, en confessant son amour pour lui et même offrir de l'aide se venger de Itachi. Sasuke cryptique derniers mots avant de rapidement son assommant et au départ ont été, "Sakura ... je vous remercie." Sasuke gauche avec les quatre Sound, qui peu de temps après son avancée sceau maudit à son deuxième niveau, un processus qui l'a laissé inconscient pour la plupart de leur bataille avec le Team Sasuke Retrieval . Peu de temps après Sasuke se réveilla, il a été retrouvé par Naruto. Sasuke a été heureux de voir Naruto; après l'abattage du clan Uchiha, Itachi avait dit à Sasuke qu'il ne serait en mesure de rivaliser avec lui dans la bataille après avoir obtenu le Sharingan Mangekyō, ce qui pourrait être atteint que par tuer son meilleur ami, qui était maintenant Naruto pour Sasuke. Naruto a refusé d'accepter que Sasuke ferais ceci ou ses autres raisons pour poursuivre Orochimaru, choisissant plutôt de Sasuke glisser vers le village par la force s'il le fallait. Ils ont ensuite engagé dans la bataille, avec Sasuke ayant initialement la main grâce à son haut sceau maudit et Sharingan. Quand il a réussi à percer l'épaule droite de Naruto avec son Chidori, cependant, le démon à neuf queues Fox chakra s 'coups de pied pour protéger Naruto, lui donnant une augmentation de puissance massive. Avec neuf queues »chakra du maintenant, Naruto Sasuke facilement jeté sur une tentative de frapper un sens en lui. Sasuke simplement rétorqué que Naruto n'ai jamais pu comprendre ce que c'était que de perdre des membres de la famille, comme il n'avait jamais eu entre eux pour commencer. Naruto motivé que Sasuke était comme un frère pour lui, donc il ne serait pas le laisser détruire ce lien. Sharingan Sasuke a évolué à son niveau final à ce moment-là, faisant pencher la bataille en faveur de Sasuke parce qu'il était capable de prédire les mouvements de Naruto. Neuf queues »chakra Le nouveau venu de sauvetage Naruto, l'enveloppant dans un bouclier en forme de renard de chakra et le renforcement de son pouvoir une fois de plus. Avec-Tails 'chakra bouclier Neuf l', Naruto a de nouveau plus de Sasuke ne pouvaient, même avec son maudit active Seal. Pour contrer la puissance de Naruto, Sasuke activé la deuxième étape de son sceau maudit, devient une figure démoniaque avec une paire d'énormes, comme des ailes de la main-germination de son dos. Naruto attaqué avec son Rasengan (renforcée par neuf queues »chakra l') et Sasuke avec son Chidori (habilité par le Sceau Maudit). Lors de l'impact, un dôme massif de l'énergie noire formée autour d'eux. Sasuke Naruto coups de poing dans la poitrine à la dernière seconde (au lieu de lui empaler avec ce qui restait de son Chidori) et l'a assommé, tandis que Naruto a choisi de se gratter le front protecteur Sasuke, Sasuke avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire à le début de la lutte. Après le dôme de l'énergie dissipée, Sasuke a été démontré que le vainqueur, maintenant debout sur un Naruto inconscient. Il a estimé tuant Naruto, mais j'ai réalisé que cela ne serait pas exactement ce que Itachi voulait qu'il fasse. Laissant derrière lui son protecteur front rayé, qui était tombé après la dernière attaque de Naruto, Sasuke fait son chemin à Orochimaru. Ce faisant, Sasuke résolus à dépasser Itachi à sa manière, au lieu de compter sur la même habileté Itachi utilisé. Pays de la Mer Dans l'anime, au cours des mission que fait Naruto entre Sasuke qui part et les Shippûden, Sasuke a briêvement été vue au coté d'Orochimaru parlent à Amachi. Il portait une tenue blanche, soit la même tenue quand il a rejoin Oto. Nous avons vue sa personnaliter changer et son Sharingan, puis il est partie avec Orochimaru, dans le corps de Gen'yûmaru, avant que les ninjas de Konoha venue au pays, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka et Shino Aburame diriger par Anko Mitarashi n'arrive. Partie 2 thumb|Sasuke au début de la partie 2Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que Sasuke a quitté Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Il a suivi un entrainement rigoureux afin de gagner en puissance, et assouvir sa vengeance. Il est plus arrogant que jamais, et son égoïsme n'a d'égal que son talent. Lorsqu'il revoit Naruto et Sakura, il est complètement indifférent. Il est même prêt à se battre contre eux et les tuer pour voir s'il est devenu assez fort. Une simple démonstration suffit pour voir que Sasuke est devenu un ninja très puissant... Dans la saison 2, Sasuke, devenu très puissant, se défait de l'emprise d'Orochimaru pendant le rituel de transfert d'âme et parvient à piéger le Sannin dans son corps. Après ça, il libère les cobayes qui étaient prisonniers dans les planques d'Orochimaru et en choisit 3 pour faire équipe avec lui (cette nouvelle team s'appellera Hebi) dans l'espoir de retrouver son frère et de le vaincre définitivement. A la recherche d'Itachi Pendant ses recherches, Sasuke est déniché par Deidara et Tobi.En utilisant son Sharingan, Sasuke parvient à contrer la plupart des attaques de Deidara, rendant celui-ci fou de par sa haine préexistante envers le Sharingan, qui d'après lui était incapable de voir son art. Dans une ultime tentative, Deidara utilise le C0 afin de faire sauter sasuke et lui compris. Cependant Sasuke invoque Manda pour se protéger de l'explosion, au prix de la vie du grand serpent. Après avoir récupéré de ses blessures, Sasuke et Hebi sont sur la piste d'un autre repaire de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke y trouve un clone de corbeaux d'Itachi qui lui indique que leur confrontation finale aura lieu au repaire abandonné des Uchiwa, laissant le reste de Hebi derrière lui, en compagnie de Kisame. Une fois à l'intérieur, Itachi raconte à Sasuke l'histoire de leur clan, il lui parle de Madara Uchiwa et des pouvoirs du Mangekyou Sharingan. Une fois le récit terminé, les frères se livrent tout d'abord à un combat de genjutsus. Finalement, Sasuke en sort victorieux après avoir repoussé avec succès les effets du Tsukoyomi. Les deux se lancent alors dans un combat de ninjutsu. Durant la bataille, Itachi enflamme la zone à l'aide de l'Amaterasu et brûle presque Sasuke. Cependant Sasuke parvient à survivre en utilisant une des techniques d' Orochimaru et surprend Itachi avec son gigantesque jutsu de foudre Kirin. Itachi y survit uniquement par l'utilisation de la troisième technique finale du Mangekyou, Susanoo. Ses dernières réserves de chakra ayant été épuisées par le Kirin, Sasuke est à la merci d'Itachi, mais Orochimaru réapparait thumb|274px|Le dernier geste d'Itachibrutalement à travers une de ses invocations de serpent, dans une ultime tentative pour s'approprier le corps de Sasuke. Cependant Itachi le scelle, à l'aide de Susanoo, dans un genjutsu permanent, et malgré son état de faiblesse, continue de se diriger vers Sasuke, acculé. Censé cibler les yeux de Sasuke, il ne pourra que toucher son front du doigt afin de piéger sa pupille avant de tomber au sol, mort. Sasuke s'évanouit de fatigue quelques instants plus tard. Sasuke se réveille dans une caverne, soigné par Tobi, qui est en réalité Madara Uchiwa. Madara essaie d'amadouer Sasuke en enlevant son masque, révélant ainsi son Sharingan, ce qui provoque l'apparition du Kaléidoscope hypnotique d'Itachi dans l'oeil gauche de Sasuke et déclenche ainsi l'Amaterasu sur Madara, qui se retire immédiatement dans l'obscurité de la caverne. Après s'être débarrassé des flammes noires, Madara réapparaît, songeant au fait qu'Itachi n'a jamais cessé de le surprendre. Alors que Sasuke lui demande de quoi il parle, Madara révèle que vraisemblablement, Itachi a fait en sorte qu'au premier regard posé sur son Sharingan, l'Amaterasu qu'il a scellé en Sasuke se déclenche. Sasuke l'accusant de dire n'importe quoi, Madara dévoile que cette manigance avait pour but de le protéger, et devant le scepticisme de Sasuke, Madara concède que tout ce qu'il dit doit paraître fou, mais lui assure que c'est la vérité, et se présente à lui comme l'homme qui aida Itachi à massacrer le clan entier des Uchiwa. Madara révèle alors à Sasuke le "vrai" Itachi, qu'il tua son clan sur ordre de Konoha, comment il joignit l'Akatsuki afin que les anciens ne l'oublient pas, et qu'en définitive son seul et unique but était de préserver le village et son frère. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été pour s'assurer que Sasuke grandisse et devienne fort. Se rappelant alors son enfance et le frère affectueux qu'était Itachi, Sasuke développe son propre Mangekyou Sharingan. Il donne à Hebi le nouveau nom de Taka et fait le serment de détruire Konoha après avoir pleuré le grand frère de ses souvenirs. A la recherche d' Hachibi thumb|left|Taka en tenue d'Akatsuki Avant qu'Hebi, renommée Taka, se lance dans un assaut contre Konoha, Madara les convainc de travailler avec l'Akatsuki. Il les envoie au Pays de la Foudre capturer le Démon Taureau à huit queues, où ils parviennent à trouver son hôte, Killer Bee (l'Abeille tueuse). La tentative de capture débute mal pour Taka, en effet Killer Bee bat Suigetsu et Jûgo à plate couture, et blesse Sasuke en empalant sa poitrine à l'aide de ses huit épées. Karin vient à son secours et le soigne, puis l'équipe décide de mener un assaut groupé. Devant l'efficacité de cette initiative, Killer Bee relâche une grande quantité du chakra d'Hachibi et s'entoure d'une enveloppe de chakra. Alors que Sasuke échoue dans sa tentative de piéger Killer Bee dans un genjutsu ( dont il se débarrasse aisément), ce dernier réagit avec une force considérable, en utilisant le pouvoir d'Hachibi pour déchiqueter la poitrine et le cou de Sasuke. Pendant que Sasuke est à terre, Killer Bee se transforme intégralement en la bête scellée en lui, atteignant des proportions gigantesques. Suigetsu décide alors de se sacrifier afin de laisser le temps à Jûgo de soigner Sasuke en fusionnant des morceaux de sa chair avec la sienne. De peur que ses équipiers n'y passent, Sasuke déclenche son nouveau Mangekyou Sharingan et Amaterasu pour capturer Killer Bee. Sai déclarera plus tard que suite à cet incident, Sasuke ne pourra plus jamais être accepté en tant que citoyen de Konoha. Sasuke livre Killer Bee à Madara ( bien qu'il découvrira plus tard que ce n'est pas le véritable Killer Bee) avant de regrouper Taka. Plus tard, alors que Sasuke renverse un verre d'eau, il se rend compte que sa vue se déteriore. Il décide de le cacher à l'équipe. Alors qu'ils se reposent, ils ont affaire à un ninja de Kumo qui les a suivis et le tuent. Le sommet des cinq Kages Une fois que les Taka récupèrent de leur combat contre Killer Bee, ils partent pour Konoha, mais ils sont interceptés par Madara. Il les informe de la destruction de Konoha et que la capture d'Hachibi est un échec. Il les avertit également de la nomination de Danzô Shimura au poste de Hokage et du sommet des Kages. Taka est alors conduit au Pays du Fer par la moitié blanche de Zetsu. thumb|276px|Le Yondaime Raikage et Sasuke s'affrontent Taka parvient à infiltrer le sommet sans être détectée, mais leur présence est révélée par Zetsu, sur ordre de Madara. Forcé de se cacher, Sasuke est confronté aux gardes samourais et les abat, révélant à quel point il a sombré dans la noirceur. Le Quatrième Raikage, qui croit encore que Sasuke a tué son jeune frère Killer Bee, affronte Taka avec son escorte. Le combat engagé est interrompu par Gaara ,le Cinquième Kazekage et son escorte, mais à ce moment, le Raikage a déjà perdu un bras et Sasuke est proche de l'épuisement. Après avoir vu de ses yeux à quel point Sasuke est plongé dans l'obscurité, il continue le combat, mais Sasuke utilise son Susanoo pour faire diversion et s'échappe avec Karin, abandonnant Jûgo et Suigetsu à leur sort. thumb|left|Le Susanoo de Sasuke Karin guide Sasuke jusqu'à la salle où le sommet a eu lieu, mais avant de pouvoir s'en prendre à Danzô, il se trouve face à Mifune. Pendant ce temps, Danzô parvient à s'échapper, mais la Cinquième Mizukage empêche Sasuke de le poursuivre. Sasuke, proche de l'évanouissement, est revigoré par la technique de spores de Zetsu. Il échappe à la Mizukage, mais se retrouve confronté au Troisième Tsuchikage. Il est sauvé in extremis par Madara, qui l'aspire avec Karin dans son Sharingan, où elle le rétablit tant bien que mal. Madara ramène Sasuke à la lumière du jour face à Danzô. Débordé par son désir de vengeance, Sasuke s'enfonce complètement dans les ténèbres et, à la fin de la confrontation, alors que Danzô prend Karin en otage, Sasuke lui inflige sans scrupule une blessure fatale pour tuer Danzô. Sa soif de revanche envers Danzô étanchée, Sasuke annonce son intention de se rendre à Konoha. Cependant, Madara fait souligne que Sasuke est épuisé et presque aveugle. Il lui recommande également d'achever Karin avant de partir. Alors que Sasuke est sur le point de tuer Karin, il est stoppé par l'apparition de Sakura. Elle lui annonce qu'elle souhaite le suivre, même si cela signifie abandonner, voire participer à la destruction de Konoha. Sasuke, sceptique, impose à Sakura d'en finir avec Karin pour lui prouver sa sincérité. Cependant, devant l'hésitation de Sakura, Sasuke s'apprête à la tuer, mais il est arrêté au dernier moment par Kakashi. Celui-ci tente de le persuader d'abandonner sa quête de vengeance, mais Sasuke se contente de rire comme un dément et de dire qu'il meurt d'envie de le tuer. Alors que Kakashi déclare qu'il comprend enfin ce qu'a ressenti le Troisième Hokage lorsqu' Orochimaru a pris la mauvaise voie, Sasuke réplique sommairement que Kakashi est sur le point de subir le même sort qu' Hiruzen. Sasuke exprime son dégoût à propos de l'utilisation du Sharingan par Kakashi, déclarant que les étrangers au clan sont indignes de son pouvoir. Il charge, activant son Mangekyou Sharingan, et invoque Susanoo. Kakashi utilise le kamui afin d'éviter un coup mortel asséné par un tir de flèches; Sasuke est surpris de la nouvelle capacité de son ancien maître. Celui-ci essaie de le convaincre qu'il reste de son clan plus que de la haine, et l'implore de regarder au plus profond de lui-même, ce à quoi un Sasuke furieux répond que le bonheur des gens a été acquis aux dépens d'Itachi. Cette colère produit une transformation de Susanoo en une version similaire à celle d'Itachi. Avant de pouvoir en faire l'usage, la vue de Sasuke devient soudainement indistincte et Susanoo se désagrège. Alors que Sasuke tente de résister à son trouble, Sakura se précipite derrière lui pour le supprimer, avant de réaliser qu'elle en est incapable. Lorsque Sasuke prend conscience de la situation, il se retourne et la saisit à la gorge, s'emparant de son kunai. A l'instant où il s'apprête à la frapper, Naruto arrive et la délivre, juste à temps. Naruto explique qu'il comprend très bien les actes de Sasuke, ce à quoi Sasuke, cynique, répond qu'il n'a jamais ressenti autant de plaisir qu'en se vengeant par la mort de Danzô. Alors que Kakashi annonce qu'il désire s'occuper seul de Sasuke, Sasuke essaie une nouvelle fois de l'atteindre avec le Chidori, mais Naruto, retenant Kakashi grâce à un de ses clones, le contre avec le Rasengan. Lors de leur collision, Sasuke prédit à Naruto qu'il devra soit le tuer, soit mourir. Naruto répond qu'il ne choisira aucune de ces deux alternatives. thumb|258px|Les yeux d'Itachi transplantés à Sasuke Le choc entre les deux ninjas est violent: la moitié blanche de Zetsu apparaît et amortit la chute de Sasuke. Madara fait ensuite à son tour son apparition et se prépare à emmener Sasuke, mais celui-ci lui dit d'attendre car il veut entendre ce que Naruto a à dire: la prochaine fois qu'ils se battront, ils mourront tous les deux. Sasuke s'énerve alors et invective Naruto en lui demandant pourquoi il s'intéresse tant à lui, ce à quoi Naruto répond qu'il le fait parce qu'il est son ami, laissant Sasuke stupéfait. Malgré cet instant d'étonnement qui passe inaperçu, Sasuke déclare fermement qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir en arrière. Avant de partir avec Madara, Sasuke dit à celui-ci qu'ils doivent parler. De retour au repaire, Sasuke demande les yeux d'Itachi, après que sa vue se soit déteriorée après ses utilisations répétées du Mangekyou Sharingan face à Killer Bee, le Yondaime Raikage, Danzo Shimura et la Team 7. En effet, il désire être en possession de ses pleins pouvoirs afin de détruire Naruto. Après la transplantation des yeux d'Itachi, Sasuke sent en lui la puissance d'Itachi. Madara déclare qu'il faudra un certain temps à Sasuke pour récupérer. Celui-ci déclare sentir le pouvoir d' Itachi déferler en lui. Confinement des Jinchuriki Sasuke récupère de son opération. Zetsu l'informe qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait temps d'enlever ses bandages. Il lui assure néanmoins que quand il le fera, il verra un monde complètement nouveau. Citations * ( à la Team 7 ) "Il y a plein de choses que je déteste, mais très peu que j'aime. Mon rêve pour l'avenir... je préfère le garder pour moi. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plutôt un objectif: rétablir l'honneur de ma famille, et tuer un certain homme." * ( à Naruto ) ''Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, toi qui n'a jamais eu de parents ou de frère ? Tu as toujours vécu seul ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?! Hein ?!! C'est quand on a des liens qu'on souffre !! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher !!" * ( à Naruto ) " C'est par pur caprice que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve ''... ''Aujourd'hui, c'est par pur caprice que je vais prendre ta vie." * ( à Madara ) "Vous pensez sans doute que je suis un gamin gouverné par ses émotions...Vous pouvez rire de moi, je m'en moque. Reprendre le flambeau d'Itachi...? Des foutaises qui ne peuvent provenir que de ceux qui ne connaissent pas la haine! Si quelqu'un conteste ma décision, pas de problème. Je prendrai la vie de ses proches, un par un. Ensuite, on en rediscutera. Je pense qu'il comprendra mieux la haine qui brûle en moi." * ( à Gaara ) " J'ai depuis longtemps fermé mes yeux. Le chemin vers mes objectifs est dans l'autre direction, dans l'obscurité." * ( à Naruto ) " Naruto, il est trop tard. Rien de ce que tu as dit ne pourra me changer ! Je vais te tuer ainsi que chaque personne dans ton village adoré ! Il est temps de faire ton choix ! Tue moi et deviens un héros, ou meurs de ma main et sois une autre de mes victimes !! " Catégorie:Personnages